the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarabi
Sarabi is a minor character in The Lion King. She is the wife/widow of Mufasa and the mother of Simba. Appearance She is a fair lioness with a cream muzzle, underbelly and toes, orange pupils, black eyebrows, white upper and under eye patches and dark eyelids and a salmon nose with dark ear rims. In her first appearance she is a normal lioness but in her return in the Anthro Saga she wears a white skirt, a white blouse, standard colored tights and high heels when she is First Lady but in her last few days, she wears a prison uniform. The Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, Sarabi is the wife of Mufasa which means that she is the First Lady of Animalia and because of this, she is at first well respected by Animalians and the government alike but after she is deposed by Mechanikat she is despised by the Junta and imprisoned at Majlinka transit camp until she can be transferred. Then once that day comes, the Junta first exiles her to Bolivia but Mechanikat becomes concerned that she may create an uproar so he orders Cat R. Waul to deal with her. Cat R. Waul calls Scar and asks him to kidnap Sarabi and kill her by any means necessary which he does in the following ways: *First, he sends at least four of his men to Bolivia where they attack Sarabi and load her into the back of a van, *Next, the van drives to an airport which flies back to England and takes Sarabi to the brigade, *Finally, the brigade imprison Sarabi in a makeshift prison and leave her there where she undergoes various accounts of torture and abuse at the hands of the brigade. On the day of her filmed execution Sarabi is taken from her cell and brought in front of the brigade in the form of the audience whilst still trying to motivate Animalians until soldiers on stage beat her until she is unconscious. One of Scar's men then finishes her off with a gunshot wound to her head. After her death After her death, Sarabi's body is stripped naked and buried in a commoner's coffin and sent to Animalia along with her clothes and shoes. Her clothes are given to other collaborators of the Junta and the fate of Sarabi's shoes is not known though it is assumed they are given to the family of a support of the Junta. Mufasa's body and Sarabi's body are then buried in a mock grave ceremony where Sarabi's coffin is lowered in whilst Mufasa's body is simply thrown in another pit where soldiers shoot it. Two days later, in the middle of the night, soldiers dig up the graves and Mufasa's body is shot to pieces with machine guns whilst Sarabi's body is beaten with crowbars and hammers and is even shot with a nail gun. Finally, the bodies are taken out into a forest, soaked in kerosene and set on fire. Execution video Following her execution, an execution video is sent to the media office of Animalia and transmitted around Animalia and also used in its dictatorship museum. The video has a discretion warning owing to potentially upsetting and disturbing content: The video starts off in a stage where a soldier mounts a lectern and introduces Scar to the audience. Scar then walks down the middle of the stage greeted by raucous applause and cheering from his solders. In the audience there are 39,991 soldiers from the brigade whilst on ''the stage are six guards: Three lions and three hyenas first stood at guard positions holding their guns in guard positions. These later divide and stand at the back. Scar then mounts the lectern as the soldier goes to sit back down in the audience, as he does so the cheering and applause dies down gradually. He then speaks, reading off a derogatory monologue about Mufasa which is also greeted by derisive acts such as jeers and derisive laughs, as Scar concludes his monologue he then introduces the audience to Sarabi who is dragged on stage but has her head covered, wears the prison uniform and has her hands tied behind her back. She is then forced to her knees then Scar invites the audience to ridicule Sarabi and orders the executioner, dressed in black robes to reveal her and a think black veil across his face. The executioner then pulls off the hood to reveal Sarabi and the audience greet her with derisive actions such as throwing cans, rocks and even raw meat at her, some also shout at her. Other lions shout "Traitor!" whilst half the hyenas shout "Death!" whilst both also shout "Kill the Beast!" Scar then waves a hand over the audience to stop ridiculing Sarabi then asks her if she has anything left to say. Indignantly, Sarabi replies "Yes!" then begins a patriotic monologue then after five minutes Scar shouts: Silence! and she is quiet. He then asks his men what he thinks about her statements and it is here where the audience respond the most derisively, when asked the first time the audience respond with guffaws and hoots, she then asks to continue and once she gets permission she continues. Again, after ''three ''minutes this time, Scar asks her to be silent but she refuses causing a soldier with a gun to beat her with his rifle butt causing her to fall to the ground. Having been released from her bonds earlier, the soldiers guarding her quickly restrain her and put her in handcuffs and bring her back to her feet, and once again, Scar asks what the audience think of their statements. Here, the audience respond with derisive laughter. Then finally, in what is probably most notable of the video, Scar orders the execution of Sarabi: ''"Enough! Destroy her!" The executioner then roars: "Who is this?!" '' This quote is said by the executioner because he has not yet seen Sarabi until this point. Scar replies: ''"My enemy and yours. Destroy her!" The executioner then replies, in the same roaring tone: "This is the one we spoke of! She, too, is not of this country!" Scar continues to slander Sarabi in this light: "She is a meddler and a fool!" But the executioner seems to defend Sarabi on this point that she is not a fool as Scar claims that she is but has done a foolish thing coming to England accusing her of coming to England when she was aware of the brigade. He then asks her why she came: "She is not a fool, Yet she has done a foolish thing coming her! Why did you come?!" Wanting to keep her cool, Sarabi replies that she wanted to talk to him to which the executioner roars: "Talk, then!" Sarabi then replies with: "Certainly. But first let me out of this collar." Despite Scar's objections, the executioner releases her of her collar. He then asks her: "You wish to talk?!" Sarabi then replies with her demands: That she wants the brigade to leave England while they still can. The executioner shows a bit of admiration praising her as bold. Sarabi then believing she has him replies with: "Why not?" Feeling confident again, she adds "I have had an army that can destroy you." But this only makes the executioner rebel against her and he accuses her of lying: "You lie!" Sarabi then replies that the brigade has felt the army's power but the executioner replies that the army is destroyed (referring to the collapse of the Animalian Armed Forces) Sarabi still confident replies that only one side has been destroyed but again the executioner accuses her of lying. He then asks: "You have a regard for truth! Why do you lie?" Sarabi then replies that she lies to try to make him listen. But the executioner replies with: "Why should I? I see, no consequence of value!" Scar then condemns Sarabi one last time to death: "Then kill her! Kill her now!" The executioner then replies with "Very Well" and then draws a pistol, puts it to Sarabi's head and pulls the trigger. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Canon Category:Heroes